Diskussion:GannisTagebuch3
huhu Du :-) Ich hab mir gestern mal die Ereignisse angeschaut, aber ehrlich gesagt auch geschaut wie ein Schwein ins Uhrwerk. Vielleicht war ich auch schon zu müde, um noch begreifen zu können, was ich da eigentlich tun sollte, müsste, könnte, dürfte. Jedenfalls check ichs nicht und hab mich statt dessen gestern schon mal hingesetzt und überlegt wie Deine beiden Frauen wohl reagieren könnten... magst Du zickende Weiber? *gg* Also theoretisch kann Floris Brief Dich ja noch nicht erreichen, also muss es vorerst Mahikaas tun und ich hoffe nicht, dass er zu emotional für eine Todesritterin verfasst ist *grübelt* Springst Du jetzt vor Schreck vom Schiff .. ja.. ja?..ja! *gg* :*ein Mann gehüllt in Rüstung und Wappenrock des Argentumkreuzzugs läuft in den frühen Morgenstunden durch den kleinen Hafen und ruft immer wieder gedämpft: „Ganndor Tolan? Hat jemand Ganndor Tolan gesehen? Ich habe hier eine Nachricht für Euch. Seid Ihr schon an Bord Ganndor Tolan? “ Der Mann schwenkt eine Pergamentrolle über den Kopf* Ganndor von Falkenstein, was bei allen Ghulen der Geissel hast Du am Hafen zu suchen? Hier fahren die Schiffe nach Nordend ab und ich hoffe für Dich, dass Du nicht eines dieser Schiffe...mein Schiff zu besteigen gedenkst! Falls Du auf den aberwitzigen Gedanken gekommen sein solltest mir nach Nordend zu folgen, dann vergiss ihn ganz schnell wieder. Du hast dort nichts verloren! Hast Du denn gar nichts begriffen von dem was ich Dir vor ein paar Tagen geschrieben habe? Ich bin nicht mehr Akena. Ich bin eine Kampfmaschine. Das Blatt hat sich gewendet. Früher hast Du mich, die Kinder und unser Haus beschützt. Du warst stark, wir waren schwach. Jetzt ist es umgekehrt. Ich bin stark und Du bist schwach, weil Du lebst. Mir kann der Tod nichts mehr anhaben, Dir schon. Du musst das lernen zu begreifen, dass Du nicht immer der Starke sein kannst, zumindest nicht was mich betrifft. Kehre um und fange ein neues Leben an! Ich habe darin nichts mehr verloren ausser in den Erinnerungen. Du warst stets ein liebevoller Ehemann und wundervoller Vater, eine verlässliche Stütze, ein Fels in der Brandung. Was Du in die Hand genommen hast, gelang und wir brauchten uns niemals Sorgen um die Zukunft machen. Deine Geschäfte waren ertragreich, Dein weiser Rat wurde gern gehört. Du hast ganz andre Möglichkeiten als mit dem Schwert in der Hand zu kämpfen. Du warst noch nie der Krieger im klassischen Sinne für den nichts mehr zählt als auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sterben. Erinnere Dich bitte wieder daran, wer und was Du bist. Du bist ein Falkenstein! Wenn auch der Name nicht mehr viel zählen mag, weil unser Heim verwüstet ist, so heisst das dennoch nicht, dass Du nicht zu dem stehen kannst, was Du einst warst. Bringe die Menschen dazu sich nicht untereinander zu zerfleischen, so wie Du es früher auch schon immer getan hast. Such Dir eine neue Frau, hab Kinder mit ihr. Lass unsre Familie und unsre Traditionen weiterleben...*hier stockt die Schrift und ein unschöner Krakel verunziert das Pergament, ehe die Schrift fortsetzt, jedoch weit weniger flüssig und exakt als zuvor* ... ich glaube, ich beginne zu verstehen... ist es die Tatsache, dass ich noch immer existent bin.. auf dem Papier noch immer Deine Ehefrau, was Dir Probleme macht, Dich für eine Zukunft ohne mich zu öffnen? Du bist so sehr menschlich Ganndor! Auf der einen Seite ehrt Dich dieses Verhalten sehr, aber auf der andren Seite *die Schrift wird wieder exakter und flüssiger* sollst Du wissen, dass mich ausschliesslich nur noch die Erinnerungen mit Dir verbinden. Ansonsten bist Du ein Fremder für mich. Ich empfinde keinerlei Gefühle Dir gegenüber, es ist mir unmöglich, aber es ist eine Tatsache. Ich beobachte Dich, ähnlich wie Du früher unsre Kinder angeschaut hast und ihre Fortschritte im Leben beobachtet hast. Wenn Du etwas für mich tun willst, für die Akena von einst, dann lass mich Dich weiter beobachten, an Deinem Leben teilhaben, indem Du lebst und ich vor Augen haben kann, wofür ich kämpfe. Ich würde mich unsichtbar machen, wenn ich könnte, aber auch den Gefallen kann ich Dir leider nicht tun und es war ganz sicher nicht mein Wunsch, dass wir uns noch einmal begegnen mussten, aber es ist nun einmal passiert und ich weiss jetzt auch, dass es für mich um Vieles leichter ist, als für Dich damit umzugehen. Vermutlich war es auch ein Fehler Dir diesen ersten Brief geschrieben zu haben, sonst würdest Du nicht auf diese Idee kommen, nach Nordend zu reisen. Auch wenn es sich für Dich makaber lesen mag, aber ich will, dass Du eines sehr fernen Tages, eines ganz natürlichen Todes durch Herzversagen in einem ganz ordinären, normalen Bett stirbst und dass es dann noch Kinder oder Kindeskinder gibt, lauter Falkensteins, die um Dich weinen. Ist das zuviel verlangt? Ist es bei den Menschen nicht üblich, dass man die letzten Wünsche eines Toten immer erfüllt? Dann tu es! Akena von Falkenstein PS: Ich werde nicht die ganze Überfahrt nach Nordend auf demselben Schiff mit Dir verbringen. Wenn Du das Schiff nicht verlässt, werde ich es tun! dann mach mal weiter *hihi* liebe Grüsse Floreanna 11:31, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Ein Mann gehüllt in eine Robe und einen Anker am Fuss hüpft vom Schiff.... blubb *zwinker* PS: Ereignisse ist erstellt, tat auch garnicht weh -Ganndor 11:45, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :danke fürs Erstellen *knuffel*, aber schlag mich, hau mich, mach mirs Licht an, nur sag mir, wo das jetzt bei den Ereignissen steht? Gugg ich wo ganz falsch, aber ich finds nich!!! *heult Ganndor die Ohren voll* ;-)) Floreanna 16:08, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: in der Tabelle: DieAldorWiki:Aktuelle Ereignisse. Man kommt dort über die Startseite und dann aktuelle Ereignisse hin. *Flori hinstubst* --Ganndor 06:32, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lieber Ganndor, ich habe Deine Zeilen erhalten, auch wenn es gar nicht so einfach ist an meinen Briefkasten heranzukommen. Jetzt sitze ich in einem alten Lagerhaus auf einer Matraze mit einer Kerze auf dem Boden und versuche etwas mühsam Dir zu antworten. Mühsam in zweierlei Hinsicht: zum einen, weil das Licht so schlecht ist und zum andren, weil ich Mahikaas Brief ebenfalls hier liegen habe und eigentlich nicht weiss, was ich damit anfangen soll, oder was du mir damit sagen willst. Eigentlich habe ich ja unbegrenztes Vertrauen in Dich, aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso Du Mahikaa nachreisen willst oder musst. Was willst du von ihr? Willst Du sie um die Scheidung bitten? Eine Tote? Ich verstehe das nicht Ganndor! Oder willst Du mit ihr in Nordend kämpfen? Dann kannst Du Dir eigentlich gleich selbst das Schwert ins Herz stossen oder willst Du gar sie töten? Aber wie willst Du das anstellen, zumal ich denke, dass sie das auch kaum zulassen würde, wenn ich ihre Zeilen richtig verstehe. Ich weiss wirklich nicht, was Du gerade vorhast und wenn ich Dir bei Deinen Entscheidungen ein Hindernis bin oder es Dir leichter fällt, wenn Du nicht auf mich Rücksicht nehmen musst, dann sag mir das lieber direkt und wir trennen uns eine Weile oder überhaupt. Ja, vielleicht wäre das wirklich besser! Ich gebe Dir vorerst mein Wort zurück, damit Du Dich frei fühlen kannst und ich mich auch. Ich werde Dir nicht hinterher reisen, wenn die Beisetzung vorbei ist und wie ich es ursprünglich vor hatte. Sei mir nicht böse deswegen, aber ich bin sicher, Du kommst zurück, wenn es Zeit ist für Dich zurückzukehren. Ich würde Dir gern Dein Medallion mit zurücksenden, falls Du es vielleicht lieber Mahikaa geben magst. Ihr steht es im Grunde ja auch mehr zu es zu tragen als mir, aber ich möchte es nicht auf dem normalen Briefwege mitschicken, damit es nicht irgendwie verloren geht. Ich werde es heut oder morgen einem Versorgungstrupp als Päckchen mitgeben. Es dürfte dann in drei oder vier Tagen bei Dir sein. In Liebe Deine Flori Huhu Du :-) Ich hab das Ereignis nun auch selbst gefunden gehabt *g* Irgendwie war es an dem Tag, als ich geschaut hab wohl bei mir noch nicht aktualisiert oder sonstwas. Jetzt ist es jedenfalls da und nochmal danke :-) Was die Geschichte betrifft: Du kannst je nach Geschmack den letzen Absatz mit dem Medallion weglassen oder ihn drin lassen und das Medallion vielleicht auch verschwinden lassen, wenn der Versorgungstrupp überfallen wird und Du es dann suchen gehst, wo es mit dem Trupp verschollen ist. Das überlasse ich mal ganz freiweg Dir ;-) Ich hab mir auch überlegt, dass das Medallion vielleicht etwas beschädigt ist, was er aber ja noch nicht weiss. Als Mel, Reinhold und Flori die Schattenwelt wieder verlassen hatten, hat Mel ja einen Feuerball auf Flori geworfen. Das Medallion könnte diesen Feuerball aufgehalten und zurückgeworfen haben, was Melainas Anklage auf einen Mordversuch unterstützen würde, aber diese Möglichkeit der geschichte ist mir auch erst beim Schreiben von Floris Zeilen eingefallen, demzufolge die Geschichte (fürs Forum) auch noch nicht fertig ist, aber ich werd mich gleich dran machen und sie Mel auch vorher zum Lesen geben, ob sie einverstanden ist, wie ich die Geschichte darstelle, denn wir hatten ooc auch ein paar Differenzen zum weiteren Verlauf dieser Hexergeschichte *gg* Also finde, falls Du den Absatz mit dem Medaillion mit reinnehmen willst es auch erst frühestens, wenn die Geschichte im Forum steht ja? Ich hoffe, Du verstehst ein bischen mein Kauderwelsch *lacht* und bis bald weiter hier in diesem Theater .. liebe Grüsse Floreanna 08:30, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :So... wieder einiges an neuem Stoff reingepackt. Da sich die T.... immer noch nicht muckst, meinst du es wäre möglich, dass Pragmak sich mal bei Flori sehen lässt und wir das nur hier "ausspielen"? Würde ungern noch Klimmzüge betreiben, warum die Flori nirgends antreffen/finden oder sonst was, nur weil mein INet noch nicht geht. Mach mal nen Vorschlag *zwinker* -Ganndor 13:53, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: ach Shit, jetzt hab ich Deinen Beitrag später gelesen, als ich im Forum den beitrag reingesetzt hatte. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich ihn einbauen können, aber lies einfach mal die Geschichte. Sie lässt, denke ich noch genügend Spielraum, um dass alles noch zusammen passt :-). Danach könnte Pragmak einer der Beobachter vor der Taverne "Wolfenwut" gewesen sein und Flori daraufhin aufgesucht haben und als sie nun das medallion sicher zustellen wollte, hat sie Pragmak aufgesucht und ihn gebeten mit dem Versorgungstrupp mitzugehen. Wäre das was? Du lässt das Pragmak als geschichte sicher ganz toll schildern *zwinkert* und ich gebe Pragmak nur ein paar kurze erklärende Zeilen mit, aber die setz ich Dir auch erst morgen hier rein. Für heut hat mein Kopf genug geraucht *gg* Liebe Grüsse Floreanna 20:14, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lieber Ganndor, ich habe jemanden gefunden, der Dein Medaillon hoffentlich sicher zu Dir bringen wird und von dem Du Dich auch freuen wirst ihn zu sehen. Pragmak und ich waren zwar nie die besten Freunde, aber er schien mitbekommen zu haben, dass ich jemanden suchte, um das Päckchen zu verschicken und sprach mich direkt darauf an. Mir schien es fast, als hätte der Gnom auch schon tagelang darauf gelauert mich in meiner Verkleidung ertappen zu können. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass er Dein Freund ist und so grosse Stücke auf Dich hält, würde der Kerl mir richtig Angst machen. Er hat mich auch tatsächlich wieder fast nur mit Vorwürfen bombardiert, was ich mir denken würde das Medaillon zu beschädigen und ob ich Dir nicht schon genug angetan hätte und ihm wärs sowieso lieb, wenn Du mich nie kennen gelernt hättest und so weiter. Na, Du kennst ihn ja selbst. Ich habe ihn nur gebeten, Dir zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut, was mit dem Medaillon geschehen ist. Ich würde Dir die ganze Geschichte, wie es passieren konnte ja auch gern selbst erzählen und kann nur darauf vertrauen, dass Du mir glaubst, dass es nicht meine Absicht war es zu beschädigen. Ich hätte es auch vorher vielleicht bei Willi versuchen können reparieren zu lassen, aber da ich noch nicht weiss, wieviel mich die Beisetzung und Reinholds Rüstung kosten werden und ich das Gold dafür überhaupt auftreiben kann, wollte ich es nicht riskieren auch noch für das Medaillon Schulden zu machen. Ich dachte einfach nur, es wäre besser, wenn das Medaillon erstmal wieder bei Dir wäre und Du entscheiden kannst, was nun wirklich damit geschehen soll. Ich verspreche Dir aber, wenn Du es behalten solltest und eines Tages nach Sturmwind zurückkehrst, dass ich es Dir dann bezahlen werde. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ich es eine Zeitlang tragen durfte. Pass gut auf Dich auf! In Liebe Deine Flori PS: Ich hoffe, Pragmak übergibt Dir auch diese Zeilen. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihm trauen kann, dass er sie vielleicht versucht zu unterschlagen, um mir eins auszuwischen. Ich hab absichtlich nichts davon in dem Brief geschrieben, dass das Medaillon Flori das Leben gerettet hat *gg* Das kann Dir ja Pragmak erzählen oder auch nicht erzählen oder erst erzählen, wenn Du ihn an den Beinen an einen Baum aufhängst oder sowas *kichert* Ich bin sicher, Deine Fantasie lässt den Gnom ziemlich gnomisch sein ;-) Liebe Grüsse Floreanna 07:39, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Serená erzählt: Ich kam am frühen Abend in Sturmwind an * Serená verzieht leicht das Gesicht* und Sturmwind ist dreckiger als sonst und voller als sonst. Ich lief die weniger belebten Strassen durch das Magierviertel am Park vorbei zu der Adresse, wo Deine kleine Hexe wohnen sollte. Die Gegend ist ja nicht gerade sehr nobel so nahe am Hafen. Hat sich Dein grossmütiges Herz ein kleines, armes Mäuschen ausgesucht? *Serená lacht abfällig* Das war ja so klar Ganndor. Jedenfalls war da niemand zu Hause und wenn Du mich und meine Nase fragst, könnte da auch mal wieder gelüftet werden. Ich hab mich jedenfalls auf die reichlich staubigen Terppenstufen gesetzt und gewartet. Irgendwann würde wohl mal jemand kommen. Der Ausblick war ja an sich nicht ganz schlecht. Durch die Durchfahrt zum Hafen konnte ich wenigstens auch die Sonne untergehen sehen. Als die Sonne untergegangen war kam eine kleine gebückte, scheinbar alte Frau mit einem Korb über dem Arm über die Brücke geschlurft. Ich machte mich kleiner, weil ich zuerst dachte, die Alte würde betteln, aber dann blieb sie stehen und musterte mich wortlos und reichlich misstrauisch. Die dachte bestimmt auch ich wollte da betteln, so wie ich da sass und ging plötzlich auf mich los. Ich sollte mich da wegscheren und fast hätte sie glaub ich auch noch mit dem Korb nach mir geschlagen. Ich richtete mich auf. Von so einer musste ich mich ja wohl nicht anmachen lassen.. Flori hin oder her und dann starrte die mich auf einmal mit offenem Mund an und murmelte fassungslos: Serená? Klar, war ich die, aber ehe ich irgendwas sagen konnte, packte mich die Alte am Kragen, schüttelte mich förmlich durch und lies eine Kanonade von Fragen auf mich los, die ich gar nicht so schnell beantworten konnte. Ich hörte immer wieder nur Deinen Namen in dem schnellen Gehaspel der Fragen und merkte, dass ich wohl Deine Flori gefunden hatte. Die sieht wirklich komisch aus grad ...meine Güte *Serená lacht erneut* Ich nahm ihre Handgelenke mit festem Griff von meinem Kragen. Also anfassen musste sie mich ja nun wirklich nicht und sagte: “Ich bins!“ Dabei reichte ich ihr Deine Pergamentrolle, die sie auch gleich aufriss und hektisch zu lesen begann. Das Medaillon, das ich ihr auch hinhielt nahm sie mir nicht gleich ab. Ich wollte mich eigentlich gleich wieder aus dem Staub machen, aber sie hielt mich mit einem knappen „Warte!“ am Arm fest. Zupacken kann die ja ganz schön, wenn sies will was? *Serená ginst* Ich wartete also bis sie fertig gelesen hatte und reichte ihr dann das Medaillon. Trotz der vielen Falten sah sie auf einmal richtig süss und glücklich aus, als sie sich das Medaillon um den Hals legte. Kann schon ein bischen auch verstehen, was Du an ihr findest. Naja, jedenfalls wollte ich nun wirklich wieder los, aber sie sagte, ich solle warten, damit sie Dir einen Brief mitgeben könnte, aber darauf konnte ich nun wirklich nicht mehr warten. Als ich mich umdrehte und davon eilte rief sie mir noch nach: „Sag Ganndor er soll bleiben wo er ist. Übermorgen. Übermorgen komm ich zu ihm!“ Hier bin ich also wieder. *Serená breitete die Arme aus* Auftrag ausgeführt! Kann ich jetzt wieder verschwinden? ... :::ich hab überlegt, wie man die Interaktion ohne Briefaustausch fortführen könnte und hab gedacht, ich gestalte Serenas Erzählung so, dass Du die Möglichkeit hast, Ganndor zwischendurch Fragen oder Einwürfe oder gedankenstriche machen zu lassen. Du brauchst diese Erzählung also durchaus nicht im Ganzen so zu übernehmen, sondern kannst sie mit Ganndors Bemerkungen verändern, denn eigentlich ist es ja eine Unterhaltung zwischen Ganndor und Serena. Weisste, was ich meine? Flori selbst wird Dir wohl auch noch mal einen Brief schreiben, ehe sie sich auf die Reise macht;-) Dann ist diese Woche ja auch schon fast wieder um und noch viel länger hoffe ich ja nicht, dass uns die Teldings noch zappeln lässt :-)) ::::ah, fast vergessen? Kann ich Deine Tagebuchstory mit im Forum beim "Schicksal" verlinken? Irgendwie passts ja doch auch dahin. Liebe Grüsse Floreanna 16:43, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::ich bin stolz auf dich *zwinker* Langsam bekommst du das mit dem Formatieren auch immer besser hin und an den "Geschichten" brauch ich eh nie was zu verändern; die gefallen mir eh immer so direkt *g* ::::Natürlich darfst du das im Forum verlinken. Würde mich sogar ein wenig stolz machen *gg* So, dann mal an die "Arbeit" LG Ganndor 06:42, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Gerade wieder mit Telefonfutzies gequatscht. Jetzt geben sie mir nächsten Montag als spätesten Termin an. Bin ja mal gespannt. Ich habe dann die Hoffnung, dass die nächste Woche endlich wieder alles flutscht. Ist echt ein Laden... *brummel* -Ganndor 07:17, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC)